1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes and, more specifically, to a mouthbrush including conventional bristles on one side and an alternate cleaning device positioned on an opposing side of the mouthbrush, and an alternate embodiment is provided wherein a plurality of interchangeable bristle type or rigid structures are adapted to be connected over the alternate cleaning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of toothbrushes have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,622,259; 4,010,509; 4,328,604 and 5,544,383 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.